


A Taste of Iron

by AndrewHussie



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, im sorry about me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewHussie/pseuds/AndrewHussie
Summary: This is mainly just smut, but it's blood kink centered, so if you're not into that.... "Tyler remembered the first time he noticed how pretty blood looked. It was in the first grade, some kid on the playground had ate shit on the pavement, and when the other boy had gotten up, he had a glistening river of red pouring out of his nose, and pricks of blood pearling up through the ragged skin on his knees."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, I'm sure I've given enough fair warning, but yeah blood, I love the stuff?? This is pretty tame, there's no knife play or real violence, so there's that. Just two bloody boys having a good time lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tyler remembered the first time he noticed how pretty blood looked. It was in the first grade, some kid on the playground had ate shit on the pavement, and when the other boy had gotten up, he had a glistening river of red pouring out of his nose, and pricks of blood pearling up through the ragged skin on his knees. Tyler had thought that boy was an angel because his parents had told him angels were some of the most beautiful creatures in existence.

Later, when Tyler grew into a teenager, he understood that the other kid had actually not been an angel, it was just that Tyler was super gay and had a thing for blood. It was those two things put together that found Tyler in his current situation. The situation being his increasingly noticeable erection as he stared at Josh Dun covered in fake blood, in the middle of this Halloween party. There were probably thirty or forty sets of eyes in this room that could notice his tent, but none were paying attention to him, he wasn’t paying them any attention either. All Tyler could look at was the gooey red substance smeared down Josh’s chin and shirt. It was more like a mini dress though, by the looks of it. 

It dawned on Tyler that Josh was being a sexy zombie nurse for Halloween. Interesting choice on his part. Apparently, the effort only went so far, as Josh didn’t bother to shave his legs, or tuck, his bulge prominent in the tight skirt. Josh was talking to some mutual friends in a circle, a beer in hand. Tyler stood staring and drinking out of his own solo cup, until their friend Jenna noticed him standing awkwardly about ten feet away. She waved him over with a big smile. 

“Hey, Ty!” Jenna was as cheery as ever, and commented on how she liked his skeleton suit. Tyler tried to stand in a way that his boner wasn’t obvious. 

“Very Donnie Darko.” Their other friend Mark commented. 

Tyler glanced towards Mark with an affirmative nod, “What I was going for, my man.” 

Mark grinned, and raised his red solo cup in the air slightly, “Sick, dude.” 

“Hey, you know Josh, right?” Jenna pointed to a smiling Josh, who had his full attention on Tyler.

“Y-yeah…. We’ve met.” Tyler said with a small shaky smile towards Josh. _Please don’t notice my boner, please don’t notice my boner_ ran through Tyler head. 

“At, uh, The last party, right? One or two parties ago, maybe? Ty…. ler, right?” Josh used the hand still holding his beer to point a questioning finger at Tyler, eyes crinkling in a way that made Tyler’s heart skip a beat. He didn’t mention the boner. 

“Yeah,” Tyler breathed the word out like a sigh, “You’re Josh Dun.” 

Josh laughed heartily at Tyler’s confidence in that bit of info, “Yep that’s me, alright. I kinda like the name DJ Spooky Jim, though.” 

Mark tilted his head, “Wait, do you DJ?” 

“No, it’s a cool name though, right?” 

Jenna and Mark laughed freely with Josh, Tyler giggling quietly as he sipped his beer. Josh was perfect. Cute, funny, great legs, and covered in blood. Tyler chewed softly on the lip of his cup as he listened to the three of them talk about classes, and what they were doing for Thanksgiving and Christmas. The group started migrating to the kitchen for more alcohol, and Tyler found himself walking next to Josh through the crowd of people. Josh put his hand on Tyler’s lower back to help navigate him through the bodies. 

Josh whispered in the other man’s ear, “I’m glad I got to see you again, I was hoping you’d show up.” 

Tyler could feel himself nodding in agreement, his stomach tightening at the thought of Josh liking him too. 

“Do you…” Tyler had been following Jenna and Mark with his eyes so he wouldn’t lose them in the crowd as they trekked to the kitchen. He glanced away for a second to look at Josh, “wanna go make out?” Josh was already looking at Tyler with half lidded eyes before Tyler finished his sentence. 

Tyler bit his lip wide eyed, soaking in a bloodied Josh, and tried to keep his boner in check. The effort wasn’t very successful as Josh bit his own lip seductively in response, red trailing onto his teeth as he let his lip slip back into a fuck-me pout. 

“I think there might be a room upstairs.” Josh said, before Tyler found himself turned towards the stairs, officially losing Jenna and Mark into the mass of people. 

 

The upstairs was a lot quieter than the first floor, and Josh seemed to know the layout well, because he instantly walked to a door halfway down the hall, and cracked it open, peeking in. 

“We’re good.” Josh motioned with his head for Tyler to follow him in. Tyler quickly slipped in, locking the door behind him. He turned, and Josh was on him instantly, pressing his thin frame into the door, mouths colliding sloppily. Holy shit. Tyler wanted to cum just from the idea of Josh making out with him with blood dripping down his face. The fake stuff was a little too sticky, and smelled like corn starch. It was still good though, and he could feel himself getting harder, Josh mouthing against his neck, leaving a trail of goo Tyler knew would look hot in a mirror if he could find one. 

Tyler realized Josh was slightly shorter than him, and looked down. He hadn’t even noticed the ratty old converse the other man had been wearing. 

“Aren’t sexy nurses supposed to wear heals, or something?” He breathed out. 

Josh scoffed like Tyler was being ridiculous, “As a _nurse_ it’s my responsibility to take care of patients. Therefore, I find my footwear to be a lot more practical for getting around quickly to those in need.” 

Tyler laughed at Josh’s mock seriousness, the sound broken into a moan as Josh grinded up against Tyler’s bulge. 

“Fuck,” Josh had his mouth right next to Tyler’s ear, “You’re already hard, dude.” 

“Sorry, you’re just... Really hot right now.” 

Josh grinned and hummed, “Oh, you like the sexy nurse get up?” 

Tyler swallowed a lump in his throat, not knowing if he should admit that he was kinda messed up. His drunk mind decided it would be fine to disclose his deepest kinks to a near stranger, though. “Uh, the blood. It’s the blood.” 

Josh looked confused, but laughed. “You’re hard, cuz I look like I just died?” 

“No, no…. nothing like that, I’m not a complete freak.” Tyler was a little panic-y now, “Just the look of blood, it’s so… pretty. Sexy.”

Josh furrowed his brow, but smiled softly. “Whatever gets you off, dude. As long as I can get off, too.” Tyler was kissed again, and led to the bed. He was able to glance at himself in the vanity’s mirror, and saw his neck covered in red, as he expected. He shoved Josh down onto the bed, and kissed the other man’s neck with fervor, tasting the weird bittersweet-ness of the fake blood. 

Tyler hoisted up Josh’s skirt, and palmed his dick through some tight boxer briefs. 

“I kind of expected some lacy panties or something.” 

“I don’t own any of those, dude. Impractical.” Josh chuckled through his own heavy breathing from Tyler stimulating him. 

“Well, I don’t know, dude.” Tyler bent down, and kissed Josh’s bulge through his underwear, “We all have our kinks.” 

“Says you, Mr. Get-Off-On-Blood. I’m a good Christian boy.” 

Tyler glanced up at Josh’s face, half obscured to him by the dick his tongue was flat against, soaking the fabric between them. Snapping his head away, Tyler looked at him fully. “You’re a good boy, then, huh? No kinks?” 

“Yeah. I’m a good boy. Nothing weird here.” Josh said matter-of-fact. 

Tyler licked his lips. “You wanna be my good boy, then, Josh?” 

Josh’s face faltered, and Tyler could see his throat bob twice, after what looked like an inner conflict, he said, “I…. y-yeah. Wanna be your good boy.” 

Tyler wanted to laugh at how quickly he could find Josh’s kink after he said he didn’t have any. “You wanna be a good boy, and take your underwear off for me?” 

Josh almost instantly shimmied his boxers down his thighs, pulling them off completely. 

“So eager to please…” Tyler rose to his knees to get a good look at Josh lying there, fully nude down below, skirt hiked up lewdly to show his dripping cock, blood smeared across his face and chest. Tyler slid a thumb across his own jaw, and pulled away sticky red on the pad of it. He stuck it in his mouth, and sucked. He had to get off right now. Unzipping the skeleton suit, Tyler let it slip off so only his legs and the bottoms of his thighs were covered. Dragging his too hard cock out of his own boxers, he gave it a few good tugs. 

“You look so beautiful.” Tyler soaked up the sight under him.

Josh blushed, “Thanks, dude…” 

“Suck my dick?” 

Josh moistened his bloodstained lips, and Tyler felt some precum ooze out of the head of his penis. Josh grabbed it, and ran his tongue up the length, stopping at the top to suck at the head, saliva gathering around the tip. Sliding his hand across the head, Josh spread his spit down Tyler’s shaft, and kept stroking as he took the cock in his hot mouth. 

Tyler’s breathing quickened as Josh bobbed his head up and down, making sloppy noises, and moaning when he would come up for air. Tyler grabbed Josh’s curly hair and tugged him into a different angle on Tyler’s cock, so he could see the blood splattered across his face as he sucked Tyler down. 

“You look so hot, I didn’t think a good boy like you would be so good at sucking cock.” Tyler loosened his fist in Josh’s hair, and started to brush through it with his fingers gently. 

Josh looked up at him with big, delighted eyes, and tried to take him down his throat further. He gagged, and his eyes got wet. Tyler hissed, disappointed as Josh quickly slid his head back, away from Tyler’s base. 

“D-do that again, wanna cum down your throat.” Tyler panted as Josh sucked just at his tip, wanting to feel the head of his dick hitting the back of Josh’s throat again. Josh complied, taking him down quickly, trying not to gag as much as before. Tyler held his head down and he came, hot liquid sliding down Josh’s throat. He had a hard time swallowing it as Tyler’s cock was still jammed in his mouth. Moaning around it, Josh jacked himself off quickly, not caring that his cum got all over the bedsheets. 

Tyler eased his hips back, letting his dick slip out of Josh’s mouth, thick saliva trailing from Josh’s lips. He maneuvered himself into a sitting position in front of Josh, and ruffled the other man’s hair. 

“You were so good, baby. Best I’ve had.” 

Josh smiled softly, and wiped the tears from his eyes, “Yeah?” 

Tyler grinned at how sweet Josh looked, even though he had just deepthroated a dick, “Best one.” 

“Th-thanks.” Josh smiled and coughed, looking happy with himself. 

“Hey, um, Josh? Do you wanna maybe go on a date sometime? This was amazing, but I’d really like to get to know you more.” Tyler almost looked awkward asking, feeling weird if Josh said no. 

Josh leaned over and kissed Tyler tenderly, “Of course. I was gonna ask if you didn’t.” he laughed softly, and looked relieved and enthused at this development. 

They went back down to the party together, and found Mark and Jenna. Their two friends threw their arms up in near unison in a chorus of ‘where were you guys?’ ‘we thought you died or something.’ And then a sly look from Jenna, “Did you have fun, at least?” 

Tyler looked down to hide the grin and blush forming on his face. Josh smiled openly, and laughed, nudging her shoulder. Jenna’s face had the biggest surprised smile on it as she realized what Josh was getting at, “oh my gosh, I was kidding! That’s hilarious. I mean, not hilarious, but good on you guys. I didn’t think you’d put the moves on each other.” 

“Did you not see the way they were ogling each other like half an hour ago?” Mark quipped. 

Jenna punched Mark lightly on the shoulder, “Didn’t think they’d _do_ anything about those looks, though.” 

“Fair.” 

Mark and Jenna found the other two new beer to sip on, and they all chatted for the rest of the night, joking around until the early hours of the morning when everyone was kicked out of the party. Tyler made sure he had gotten Josh’s number right, and they agreed on a date for the next weekend, giving each other a chaste good night kiss before heading in opposite directions.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Tyler and Josh had been dating for about a year and a half now, and unfortunately Josh had just gotten into a fist fight with some douche after a concert they had gone to together. _Defending his man’s honor_ Josh had said muffled to Tyler through an old tee shirt grabbed from the trunk of Tyler’s car, pressed to his bleeding nose. 

 

They had just exited the arena, and this guy had seemed really drunk, trying to feel up Tyler’s ass a couple times, despite Tyler’s own elbow shoves to the stranger. Josh had picked up on what was happening, and grabbed the man by the shoulder, whipping him around, and asked what his damage was. 

A hard crack to Josh’s jaw was the guy’s answer. 

Josh wasn’t one to fight, but he let his fist fly back at the guy, and got a few good hits in before getting punched roughly in the nose, instantly feeling the warm sting of blood gushing out. He could distinctly taste it in the back of his throat as he swallowed. Josh saw red, and wailed his fists into the drunk man, letting their two bodies crash to the ground, and kept hitting, until Tyler dragged him up by his waist. 

“Josh! Josh, quit it, he’s down, dude!” Tyler sounded nervous, and was looking around for security. There were a few people watching them, keeping their distance. Most people flowed out of the arena, barely glancing at the commotion. Tyler was still anxious to get out of there, as Josh spat blood onto the guy. 

Tyler popped a boner at the sight. 

“Josh, uh. Dude, we need to get out of here before security c-comes.” 

Josh glanced back at Tyler, looking pissed, and slowly relaxed his shoulders. “Yeah… let’s go.” Josh put a protective arm around Tyler’s waist, and quickly led him away from the man still lying on the ground, bleeding. 

 

They had parked in a tiny lot blocks away from the arena, because they couldn’t find any spots close by. There didn’t seem to be anyone headed their direction either, only one other car parked in the small space behind a darkened building. Tyler had been heavily eyeing Josh’s nose, red trailing down his chin, getting wiped away periodically by Josh’s palm. He gnawed at his lower lip, and adjusted himself in his pants. He dug in his trunk for something to stop the bleeding though, and offered an old church camp volunteer shirt he never wore anymore. Josh pressed it against his nose, and flexed his hand, feeling the stiffness from punching the man. 

“I can’t believe you did that.” 

Josh grinned, the sight mostly hidden by the shirt, “I bet it was pretty hot though. Also he was a total ass, he deserved it.” 

“It was definitely hot. Like, wowee, baby boy can kick some major butt.” 

They stood smiling at each other a moment, taking in the adrenaline of what had happened. 

“But I don’t want you fighting random dudes, and getting hurt, okay? That was kinda scary, too.” Tyler raised his eyebrows in a worried expression. 

“Hey… sorry.” Josh brought his arms around Tyler without thinking, removing the shirt from his face, and dipping Tyler slightly into a kiss. It was a sweet kiss, and Tyler’s toes curled. He loved Josh so much. 

Josh tried to romantically part their lips, and stare into Tyler’s eyes, effectively gushing blood all over Tyler’s face. Tyler laughed as Josh looked mortified. 

“You’re so smooth, dude.” Tyler licked at the blood that landed on his lips.

“Oh, Tyler! Oh man, I’m, I’m so sorry, I-”, Josh made to move away from Tyler, embarrassment visible on his face, but Tyler grabbed him instead. 

“Mm, don’t be sorry, Josh. Come back here.” Tyler pulled him into a deep kiss, blood mixing into their mouths. Tyler could taste the iron, and moaned. He couldn’t believe how hard he was from just one kiss. “You’re such a good boy, baby. Protecting me like that. Thank you for that. You’re wonderful.” 

Josh’s surprise turned to understanding, and he gave a squeeze to Tyler’s bulge, “You’re welcome. It looks like you really appreciated it.” 

Using a flat palm, Josh ran his hand across the outline of Tyler’s erection, looking down at Tyler’s hips bucking. Josh grinned, and rubbed his own cock through his jeans, “You look so nice, thrusting like that, baby.” Tyler whimpered in response, watching Josh grab at the both of them. Removing his hand from Tyler’s front, Josh took the other man’s wrist in his grip, and brought it up to his mouth. Josh nipped and dragged his teeth against the soft skin of Tyler’s palm, letting his warm blood run across the back of Tyler’s hand, and slip down his forearm. Josh was moaning as he licked the blood back up. 

“Holy…… holysh-, holyf-,” Tyler was gasping as he grabbed at his own cock.

“Tyler…. Stop, I feel like you’re taking the Lord’s name in vain or something here…” Josh stopped teething at Tyler’s hand, and rested a small kiss at the center of his palm. 

“I’m gonna cum in my pants, dude.” Tyler could feel literal tears welling up in his eyes, he was so horny. 

Josh looked down, and saw a small wet patch on the front of Tyler’s jeans, the fabric straining. He wasn’t kidding. “Here, honey, let me help.” Josh reached down with bloody fingers, and brushed Tyler’s hand away, unzipping his fly. He barely had to pull on Tyler’s dick for it to spring out, glistening and erect. Josh quickly fisted it, and jerked slowly, deliberately. 

Tyler hissed, barely able to take it. “You’re so good. Good boy. You’re such a good baby boy.” 

It was Josh’s turn to whimper, and he kissed Tyler again, lips slick with blood. The iron taste was back in Tyler’s mouth, and everything was warm and thick. Josh leaned his weight on Tyler, pushing the skinnier man’s ass into the bumper of the car. Josh quickly undid his own fly, and took out his cock, lining it up with Tyler’s. Tyler’s head had slipped down to Josh’s neck, and he had his mouth licking and sucking every inch he could get to, moaning uncontrollably as he smeared the blood from his face all over Josh’s neck, and proceeded to lick it off. Josh love the messy feeling on his neck from Tyler’s spit mixing with his blood.

Josh looked down at their dicks rubbing together, and Tyler followed his gaze. There was a defeated sound from Tyler as they watched drops of blood drip off the tip of Josh’s nose, onto the heads of their dicks. Josh slicked the blood across both lengths, and Tyler was cumming harder than he ever had. He could hardly keep his balance through it, leaning heavily on the car behind him. 

Josh smiled, and bit Tyler’s earlobe. “Tell me I did good?” 

Once Tyler regained his bearings, he slid his fingers into Josh’s hair, and started whispering into his ear, “You were amazing. Such a good boy. I want you to be good for me, and touch yourself, okay?” 

Josh bit his lip, and started stroking himself faster than before. 

“That’s it, baby boy. Cum for me, okay? You’ll make me so happy if you cum for me.” 

Josh’s face was suddenly pressing hard into Tyler’s shoulder, as he leaned into himself, his own orgasm making him gasp and moan. 

“Fuck. Good boy. Work through it, okay, stroke yourself till you get it all out, hmm? Good boy, Josh, that’s it.” Tyler had his fingers tangled in Josh’s hair, petting him, making soft encouraging sounds in his ear. 

Josh’s chest was heaving as he did his best to milk out the last of his orgasm, shaking. He let his hand drop from his wilting cock, and threw it around Tyler’s shoulder, snuggling in against the other man. 

“I should definitely get in fights more often if this is how it goes.” 

Tyler laughed, and pressed a kiss to Josh’s sweaty temple, “Don’t you dare. As hot as you are bleeding, I don’t want to see you get hurt, ever. I love you way too much.” 

Josh sniffled, he could feel his nose finally starting to clot up. “I love you too, man.” 

Tyler leaned back enough to look Josh in the face, and smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. He was so glad to have Josh, “Let’s go home and make some Mac n Cheese, or something.” 

Josh laughed, “Domestiiic. I like.” His stomach grumbled as he said that, and Tyler giggled. 

“Get in the car, dork. We have to go get you cleaned up.” 

Josh sat with the bloody shirt gripped tightly in his hands as they drove home, a small smile on both their faces.


End file.
